hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The 13th Hunger Games Chapter One
At home, life is nice. But not on this day. Today is the day of the Reaping. Today is the day they pick two more children to go off and die. I fiddle with my copper wire while I wait for my dad to get dressed. In about 8 weeks I will be nineteen and free of the wretched Hunger Games. My dad comes out of his room and smiles. "Addie, if you get reaped, there's no one to volunteer for you, so you have to win. For me." He says, giving me a big hug. "Don't worry, if I do get reaped I will win. For everyone. Especially you." He hugs me tighter. He walks me to the Reaping. I go and stand in the eighteen-year-old-female section. "SHHHHH!" Hisses Jewel Linnete, our escort. "Hello District 3. Isn't it a lovely day?" I roll my eyes at her. "Well we better draw the names. First the lucky lady." Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous. I hear a lot of those going around just now. I'm not nervous. Jewel picks up a slip of paper with one of these girls names on it. "Adelaide McKenna." Oh my god. I walk up scared and holding back tears of fear. She draws the boy's name now. "Eja Cunnins." I take a minute to take in what she just said. I realize it's the name that means Hell to me. Eja and I are bitter enemies. Hellboy walks up to the stage. "Well tributes, shake hands!" Eja and I just stare bitterly into eachothers faces. I walk off-stage. I feel like killing Hellboy right before he gets into the Games. But I save my temper for the Games where I can kill him in front of the whole of Panem. Later we're allowed to see our families for a little bit before going into the Games. My dad comes in. "Adelaide." He says. He rarely calls me by my real name, he mostly calls me Addie, so he must be serious. "Dad." I run over to my father and give him a huge hug. I can feel teardrops on my dress. I get confused. My dad never cries. Then again, neither do I, and I am also. We stop hugging. "Adelaide. You have to win this. You are the only thing in this world that matters to me. I can't lose you ever. You have to win. I love you Adelaide. You will win." "Okay." I say. A Peacekeeper opens the door. My dad walks out. "Adelaide you have another visitor." I wipe away my tears. I'm confused, I don't know anyone besides my father and Eja. It's Selena Cunnins. "Hi Adelaide." She smiles. "Hi Selena." I say. "I have something to ask you." "Hit me." "Can you kill my brother?" "W-what?" "Kill Eja. I only need you to do that." Selena walks out. I sit on the couch and then I leave the room and go onto a train. I think of waht weapon I will use to kill Eja on the train, until we go to see our mentor.